Active specific immunotherapy with neuroblatoma cells that have been genetically engineered to express cytokines may evoke an effective anti- tumor immune response by improving the microenvironment in which immune system cells can recognize and respond to tumor associated antigens. The strategy is to enhance the immunogenicity of neuroblastoma cells so that they elicit cytolytic T lymphs that can eliminate tumor cells that survive maximal chemotherapy, surgery and irradiation.